Private Service
by sockindex
Summary: Johnlock AU. Captain Watson is in for a surprise when he finds love in the handsome new recruit Private Sherlock Holmes. [Rated M for sexy times later on down the road.]
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Captain!" Lieutenant Abbott shouted as he marched toward John Watson.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Capt. Watson inquired.

"We have a new recruit." Abbott explained before turning around and gesturing for the newcomer to approach them. John looked him up and down. From his perfect, bouncy curls to the hint of a smirk plastered across his lips, John could see nothing that even remotely reflected his purpose for joining the army. However true that was, John found some humor in his condescending grin.

The younger man raised his hand in a salute and gently smiled at the captain, "Private Sherlock Holmes."

"Nice to meet you, Private. I'm Captain Watson. Welcome to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." He returned the salute. John grinned as he held the private's gaze.

Lieutenant Abbott interrupted their little moment by addressing John, "I was hoping you'd show him around the base."

Captain Watson relaxed and fell into a more natural stance. "Of course," He nodded to the lieutenant before refocusing on the intriguing new recruit. He chuckled a bit to himself when he noticed that Private Sherlock hadn't moved, "At ease, soldier." John took a step forward, distancing himself from the two men. He smiled once he heard the private's footsteps behind him, shuffling toward him.

* * *

After a very lengthy and somewhat silent tour around the military base, both Private Holmes and Captain Watson returned to their barracks.

Now, Private Sherlock was pacing next to his bunk. Tired of the aimless movement, he tossed himself onto the bed he was assigned and replayed the day's events in his head. His mind lingered on the image of Captain Watson. His steady tenor voice and trained posture. His walk that consisted of a quick pace and strides longer than the average person of his height. And those focused, yet unseeing eyes. Sherlock dozed into a sweet stupor and dreamed of the unattainable captain.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry its so short, I'm just trying something out. At work today, I thought up this great idea of Sherlock and John falling in love while serving in Afghanistan. So, this is the result. Should I continue?

xx Victoria


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Private Holmes made his way to a table in the back of the dining hall. He plopped himself into a chair. He rested his elbows on the table and steepled his slender fingers before pressing them against his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he tried to block out the sounds of the soldiers around him.

"So, you're the new guy, huh?" Sherlock heard someone say to him, but he chose to ignore the man's words. "Hello?" The voice spoke again, and this time Sherlock responded with a nod. "Where are you from? Ya get drafted? Or are you _really_ new?" Sherlock gave up on ignoring the guy; he sounded genuinely curious. He opened his eyes with an exasperated sigh and removed his elbows from the table.

"This is my first time in the army, if that's what you mean." Sherlock answered, subtly deducing this new fellow. _Slightly graying hair. Wrinkles around the brows and forehead, visibly none around the eyes and mouth. _

"Oh. Is it anything like you thought it would be?" _Callouses on the hands and knuckles. Stain on his uniform. _

"Not quite..." He said idly. _Stubble, not the kind from skipping a shave or two, but kind you get when you use an old razor. _

"You alright, mate?"

"Yes, fine. But you aren't." Sherlock explained nonchalantly. "So, you joined after the divorce? Why?"

"Umm. I'm not following you."

"What's your name?" Sherlock needed a name to pair with all of his new deductions.

"Lestrade. Private Gregory Lestrade." Lestrade extended a hand for him to shake.

Sherlock replicated the gesture, taking the hands hand in his own and grasping it. "So, Greg, why would you join the army after divorcing your wife? No other options? Surely if you wanted to pursue a military career, you would have done so before getting married and having children. Someone like you, so determined? Why so belated?"

Private Lestrade was at loss for words. "Uhhh... How did you..." Sherlock awaited his answer, however, Lestrade sat, mouth agape, and didn't answer. Sherlock waited patiently for the baffled man to gather his thoughts. He surveyed the room. It was full of officers and soldiers of different ranks, different backgrounds, of all ages and physical characteristics. Private Holmes found their diversity very interesting. Sherlock noticed a familiar captain among the men. He stood when he realized that Captain Watson was moving in his direction. He saluted the approaching officer.

"Private Holmes," Watson stated, his demeanor more official, less genuine than his expression on their first meeting. "Tonight, you''ll be on watch with me. We'll be taking over at 22:00. Meet at the post by the loading dock."

"Yes, Captain."

"At ease." Captain Watson turned to exit the dining hall. Sherlock's eyes followed him until he was out of the private's sight.

* * *

Sherlock finished his conversation with Lestrade, and after he left the dining hall, he wandered around the camp until it was time to meet Captain Watson for the night watch. He made his way toward their meeting place at 21:54, according to his watch. Captain Watson smiled at him when he was but a few feet away. Private Holmes raised his hand in a familiar gesture, one that the captain graciously returned. "Well, Private, this is your first patrol, I take it?" Captain Watson chided.

"Indeed, sir." Private Holmes nodded.

"Well, its probably one of the easiest things about being in the army." Watson explained.

And it was.

They took watch while making jokes and giggling far too much for two grown men. John was disappointed when the end of their shift rolled around. It was 4:00, but neither man was tired. John had made up for the sleep he knew he'd lose by taking a nap prior to his shift and Sherlock was accustomed to functioning on very little sleep.

"'Til next time," Private Holmes saluted the man before turning to dismiss himself.

"Hey, Private." Captain Watson stopped him.

Sherlock spun around. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you like to go for a drink?"

"Yes, I would, in fact." Sherlock nodded, fighting back the smirk that dared to spread across his lips.

"Alright. Off we go then." Captain Watson lead the younger man in the direction of the pub, grinning the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, guys. I know this chapter's also short, but its a work in progress. I hope this was alright. Thanks for reading!

xx Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

The pub was just as you'd think any sort of bar on an army base would be like. It was dusty, with dim lighting, and it sported the aroma of sweaty men and booze. Captain Watson and Private Holmes surveyed the small establishment before sliding into a booth near the counter. They sat across from one another. Sherlock glanced around the room, taking in details of not only the pub, but the costumers, as well. It was quite surprising how many men would be in a pub on an army base at four in the morning.

Captain Watson focused his eyes on the young private. The dim light gave his angular features a softer look as the light spread across his face. His eyes gleamed with intrigue as he dissected the details of the other soldiers' lives. John watched his expressions change with delight. "Fancy a drink, Holmes?"

"Yes, yes, of course." And Sherlock was pulled out of his mind palace. "I don't tend to drink. And I'm rather indecisive about it when I do, so I'll have what you're having."

"Alright." John stood to make his way to the bar. He ordered them Scotch and Coke before taking a seat at the counter to wait for their drinks. The bartender quickly prepared them and passed the glasses to John. He picked them up and turned in his seat to glance at the zoned-out private. John wasn't sure what it was about the man that he found so interesting, but he could already tell he was going to enjoy figuring it out.

John rose and moved toward the table his colleague was sitting at. He slid Sherlock's drink in front of him and waited for the man to become aware of his presence, again. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking." The private muttered. He looked down at his drink and then up at John, "So, Captain Watson, sir, what did you decide on?"

"Scotch and Coke. It's my favorite, and just a step up from lager. Though, the army doesn't exactly provide quality lager," He raised his drink to his lips and took a drink. "However, their Scotch is quite nice."

Sherlock raised his glass in an effort to make a toast and John gently tapped his own glass against Sherlock's. "To your first patrol." John laughed before they drank in unison.

* * *

Sherlock gripped John's shoulder as they stumbled out of the small pub. The sun was shining quite brightly on the barren looking army base. "I'm so... fluid-ey, Captain. Do you see me?"

"Yes, Private." John supported the taller man with a grunt. "You are absolutely liquid."

"Captain, I feel quite nice." Sherlock tried to pull away from John, but instead stumbled over his own feet and nearly fell over. Sherlock leaned against his superior again and wrapped both arms around the man.

"Woah, there, soldier." John guided Sherlock toward the barracks. "Which one?" Sherlock pointed to the second building in the row and John changed their course to direct his drunken soldier to a place of rest. John reached the door and managed to turn the doorknob while supporting Sherlock's weight. "Where's your bed?" He demanded.

"Right over there." The private's speech was slurred. _Perhaps I should have counted his drinks. _John thought before he was interrupted. "Right here." Sherlock mumbled as he flopped himself onto the bed. Captain Watson turned to exit the barracks when Sherlock's hand reached out to stop him. Sherlock's hand gently tugged on his forearm. "Captain... Stay with me." John stared into his sincere eyes. "Please... Just lie down next to me..."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Meloe. I am posting a bit early in light of my birthday, which is today. It's been lovely. I hope you all agree and that you've all had a wonderful day as well. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. And... Maybe someday I'll actually write a decent-length chapter!

xx Victoria


	4. Chapter 4

John was taken aback by Sherlock's plea. "Please, Captain." He repeated. John frantically looked around the room as if a huge sign displaying the right decision could be found somewhere. "Captain Watson..." The private's light blue eyes focused on John's hazel ones and the captain lowered himself onto the small twin bed, which surprisingly fit both of them. Sherlock nuzzled his head in the groove of John's neck and sighed. John's hand reached around to cradle the sleepy private.

"Shhhh..." Captain Watson murmured. "Go to sleep." He brushed the private's hair out of his eyes and watched him fall into a drunken slumber.

* * *

Sherlock heard the sheets rustle and gently opened his eyes. He watches as Captain Watson climbed out of his bed and suddenly, he felt a bit colder. He quickly shut his eyes, so that the captain wouldn't know he was awake, and listened to the man's footsteps grow quieter as he made his way to the barracks's exit.

Sherlock jolted out of bed once John had left and he began pacing around his bunk. _What happened? _He sifted through his mind palace for any recollection of the events of the prior night. _No... What if we...? _He couldn't think properly for his head was pounding with an immense headache. "I guess I'll just have to ask him." He muttered to himself. He looked down at his feet, fully laced up in boots. _Hmm__... _Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

He stepped out the door into the fading sunlight. He and John had sleep in quite late and the sun was just beginning to go down/ Private Holmes couldn't understand why he was so disappointed that his memory had failed him. If he and Captain Watson did... you know... he wanted to remember it, badly.

* * *

"Holmes!" Private Lestrade shouted. "Over here!" Sherlock stopped in his search for Captain Watson and turned in the direction of the worried man.

"Yes?" He shouted across the way.

"Come over here," Lestrade replied. "You'll want to see this." Sherlock jogged over to where the other private was standing. It wasn't hard to see what Lestrade figured would spark his interest. "What do you think?" Sherlock's fingers found their way to his lips where he steepled them against his mouth. He took a deep breath as he stared down into the cold, blank eyes of Lieutenant Abbott's corpse.

* * *

**A/N: **I seem to have an issue with short chapters. My bad...

Well, I hope you enjoy it regardless!

xx Victoria


End file.
